Giving In
by bornfromevil
Summary: Sam is tired, and Gabriel wants to cheer him up. Contains: Sabriel, mentions of Destiel, bottom!Gabriel and top!Sam


**Second fanfic ever, but first Sabriel piece. I do not know what this is. It just existed, and I needed to write it down. Contains Sabriel, implied Destiel, bottom!gabriel and top!sam.**

**Do enjoy, and please give a review. Helps me a lot with my writing to hear your opinions c;**

Sam was completely destroyed, and his body had just given in completely. It felt like his bones seemed to have given up, stopped functioning properly and now they were just kind of hanging there. He sank down on his bed, face down into the pillow. Dean was out, on one of his so called "missions" with Cas. Sam knew what they were doing those moments only they were togheter, but he wanted to wait, make Dean tell him. And even if Dean wouldn't accept it himself, everyone else knew exactly what was going on between the hunter and the angel.

A soft flutter of wings made Sam aware of an angels presence in the room, making his heartbeat going faster and faster, whole body clencing, but the smell of sweets immediatly calmed him down. A strong hand slowly stroked his lower back. Sam could almost feel his lovers eyes burning through his clothes.

"Hey, Sammy." the angel mumbeled softly, almost teasingly. Sam moaned, more because he was tired than of the arrousal the angels stroking indouced.

"Hey, Gabe..." Sam rolled over, face up, seeing the increadible eyes of his angel taking every movement Sam made. His angel was so beautiful. His hair looked like gold, his eyes like a burning mix of pure gold and finest amber, and the look he always gave Sam made the taller one shudder, knowing that look was reserved for him. They were exclusive, that look proving it more than anything else.

"What 're you up to, Sammy?" the archangel looked innocently at him, playing whit the pink lollipop in his mouth.

"Being tired, Gabe. So just stop it, it ain't gonna happen." Sam said roughly, turning away again, trying to send a message about wanting sleep. Gabriel sighed, but not ready to let it go that fast, he never was. He curled up closer to Sam, on purpose making his almost hard dick press against Sam's ass, knowing that it made Sam want him.

"But I want to..." Gabriel said seductivly, leaning over to nibble on Sam's earlobe."I need to. No, I need _you._" Sam knew that there was nothing to do but give in. When Gabriel talked that way, saying he needed him, there was nothing to do than turn around to face him. There was no better thing than to hear those worlds from his own angel.

His angel had rather quickly gotten rid of the lollipop, snapping it away like it was nothing. Now he smirked at Sam, filled with equal amounts of eager, lust and pure happiness, making Sam smile. Not only Gabriels vessel was beautiful, the angel was as well. When they spent time togheter, Sam got to see small parts of it, making him shudder every time. He was truly a beautiful creature, so much more than Sam could ever be.

"You know I can't resist that." Sam smiled, softly stroking Gabriels soft wave of hair."It's not fair."

"You really don't care about fair, Sammy..." said Gabriel, leaning in to slowly, tenderly kiss his lovers lips."You only care about..."  
"You." Sam finished with a soft smile."I only care about you. And what we have together." Sam kissed back, this time with more eager and showing his lust, making Gabriels toes curl as Sam stroked his lower back. A small moan escaped the angel, making Sam wanting more. The sounds Gabriel would make, if you treated him just right... They were literally heavenly. Sam couldn't get enough of those sounds, and Gabe knew.

"Sa-am..." Gabriel moaned while Sam bit down on his shoulder shortly after removing the angels t-shirt. Sam bit down harder, hard enought to bruise real bad, and stroked Gabriels growing erection through his pants.

"Come here, you..." Sam chuckeled, slowly removing his lovers clothes to tease him. Unfortunelty, when they want something as much as Gabriel wanted at that moment, angels can't be teased. Especially noy archangels. With a quick snap of his fingers, Gabriel removed the remaining clothes from their bodies, the hunter shuddering from the sudden chillyness.

While carresing Gabriel's trembeling body, Sam teasingly covered two of his fingers in saliva and started shoving them into the shorter man. But when he had gotten about half way in, he noticed something that was quite unusual.

"You've been preparing yourself, haven't you?" Sam asked, kissing the angels collarbone. Said angel nodded briefly. Gabriel was well aware of Sam's size, and how it used to make his body ache every time he woke up afterwards, nothing far too pleasant. This was quite a new thing for them, being togheter like this, like a real couple, so Gabriel was still pretty new at taking Sam, something that could be hard even for the ones who were used to this.

"Yes." Gabe shruddered when Sam quickly brushed over his sweet spot. Sam smiled towards his lover, pulling his fingers out of him. Gabriel moaned at the loss, but Sam was there to quickly replace his fingers.

"Mm, Sammy yes..." Gabriel moaned, sliding downward on the the bed to meet Sam's thrusts."Faster, please..."Then followed a low chanting of Sam's name. And Sam went faster, trying to please his partner.

"Mhm... Sammy yes..." Gabriel panted. Sam was feeling him closing in, Gabriel's muscles clenching around Sam's member.

"I-I..." Gabriel moaned and then came, all over his stomach, also bringing Sam over the edge. Sam felt like fainting, colapsing beside his beloved archangel. Gabriel got a towel once hehad stopped panting, cleaning them both carefully. Then he nuzzled into Sam's chest, making the taller one smile and wrap his arms around him.

"You're great, you know." Sam whispered into the darkness.

"So I've heard... You're not that bad either." The archangel smirked in his typhical way, making Sam chuckle. The hunter pressed his chin slightly against his angel's head before slowly drifting into sleep toghether with him.


End file.
